The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ipomoea, botanically known as Ipomoea batatas, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kyuikukan 2’.
The new Ipomoea is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Miyazaki, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Ipomoea cultivars with attractive foliage shape and coloration.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in June, 2001 of a proprietary Ipomoea batatas selection identified as code number 99US-OR, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a mixture of pollen from six proprietary selections of Ipomoea batatas, not patented. The cultivar Kyuikukan 2 was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Miyazaki, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ipomoea by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Miyazaki, Japan since December 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Ipomoea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.